


Greed

by writingissues



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Seven Deadly Sins, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy had become greedy. It was simple as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greed

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr ask box fic with the seven deadly sins prompt: Greed for Lucy heartfilia
> 
> Nalu implied
> 
> greed·yˈɡrēdē/
> 
> adjective
> 
> having or showing an intense and selfish desire for something, especially wealth or power.

Everyone was greedy about something, which was just a fact of life. But it seemed that after that year away from everyone, especially from him, which it made Lucy greedy for attention. For affection in a way, with how she needed to be near one of them, even if it wasn’t obvious to the person that was the center of her focus in that moment.

How she would stick to Levy’s side during breaks or helped her fill out paperwork to have Fairy Tail as a working guild again, her arms wrapped around Levy’s own arm. The other girl didn’t seem to mind it at all when Lucy leaned her head against her shoulder, her own head moving down against hers for a moment.

But it wasn’t only with her, even Erza or Mirajane and Cana, and even Juvia sometimes got the greedy affections of Lucy Heartfilia.

But it was at night that it was different, it was like things hadn’t changed in that year with Natsu asleep in her bed when she returned home. Her body bone tired, feeling dirty from the work of rebuilding the guild, her mind buzzing from socializing and getting reacquainted with everyone, trying to soak in a year worth’s of memories in just a few hours the day gave her.

At night it was different as she moved to her bed, climbing in as she laid on her side and Natsu on his back, asleep. Her brown eyes burning holes into his skin, like she was making sure to burn his image into her mind’s eye. The feelings that pounded into her head, her chest from how he left her. How he never sent a word in that year, how she wanted to hug and hit him, to return to how it was and to make it known to him it can never be like that again.

No matter the confusion she felt, in the end Lucy Heartfilia was greedy.

Her hands reached over touching his shoulder slightly, his pink mark on his tanned skin, the scars on his body that mirrored her own. She wanted more is the one thing she had realized in that year.

She wanted everything of him.

So he could never leave her again.

Slowly she wrapped her arms around his burying her face into his shoulder, her legs tangling with his slightly, breathing in his scent, memorizing it.

At least in that moment she felt satisfied.


End file.
